fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Trip of Horrors/Transcript
opens up with a view of the sun Fanboy/Chum Chum: Field trip! pans down to show a school bus bouncing up and down with kids inside it Everyone: We're going on a field trip! until Bus Lady Cram arrives to inside the bus, Kyle is looking bad with a green face and all Kyle: Would you kindly stop bouncing? I'm not accustomed to single-decker buses! And my stomach is quite... retches Sensitive! to Fanboy Fanboy: Oh, boy, a field trip! This is so exciting! I bet there's fields as far as the eye can see! to Chum Chum Chum Chum: Ooh! I hope there's ragweed and gopher holes! bus door slams open off camera, everyone stops bouncing. Cut to a close-up of Bus Lady Cram's feet Bus Lady Cram: If this bus keeps a-rockin', I'm comin' a-knockin'! Everyone: gasp Lunch Lady Cram! Bus Lady Cram: Lunch Lady Cram's my sister. on bus hat I'm Bus Lady Cram. Fanboy: Oh yeah, you both have the same pretty snarl. Lady Cram growls Hank: Uh, Bus Lady Cram? Uh, shouldn't we be going to the field? Wouldn't wanna miss the mosquitoes. Bus Lady Cram: WE'RE NOT GOING TO ANY FIELD! shrinks ''My sister says the cafeteria's out of food, so we're going to...THE G-LOP MINES!!! '' Everyone: GLOP MINES??!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Duke: I'm outta here, maaaan! as Duke was about to jump out the window, Bus Lady Cram focuses her eyes on him, causing the window to close. She does the same to the other windows, they close themselves, and everyone gasps in horror Kyle: Oh, dear. We're trapped on the bus and we're heading for the Glop Mines! Suddenly I don't feel so... pukes Bus Lady Cram: This is supposed to be a field trip, isn't it? WELL, START SINGING!!! gasps and stares at each other for a moment Everyone: Ninety-nine buckets of glop on the wall, ninety-nine buckets of glop, if one of those buckets should happen to fall... of song has sound effects under. Cut to the bus's destination sign, it changes from saying "FIELD" to "GLOP MINES". Bus Lady Cram laughs evilly with fire behind her, then the bus takes off so fast, it sends everyone flying to the back of the bus '' shifts to a desert, the bus is flaming down the road Bus Lady Cram: Grrrrrr! Chum Chum: The G-lop Mines?! You mean -- we're gonna see where cafeteria food comes from? I don't wanna see. Fanboy I DON'T WANNA SEE!!! Fanboy: Shh. It's okay, Chum Chum. I'll poke your eyes out. Chum Chum: Promise? Bus Lady Cram: Offscreen Quiet back there! Yo: You know what I heard? That when a bus goes to the Glop Mines, it never comes back to school. Hank: Ever? But I left my chalk back there! shifts to the classroom, zoom in on the leftover chalk as horrible music plays Hank: fearfully Lupe: No, you don't understand. They say there's a monster in the mines, and it eats the childrens, down to they BONES. gasps Hank: Oh, wait, it just eats children? Oh ho ho ho, thank gosh. back Kyle: Oh, I'm sure this is all a bunch of poppycock, invented to scare us children. Retchy: offscreen No! It's true! Kyle: gasps Chum Chum: Who said that? shifts to a seat, Retchy's eyes can be visable under it Retchy: I did. out For I alone survived to tell thee. Chum Chum: A dirty kid! gasps Fanboy: Oh, he looks hungry. Quick! Give him some food from your lunches! Retchy: Oh, bless you, sir! Bless you! I've been living off porridge I make from seat stuffing and pencil stubs! Yo: Here, my ham sandwich. Retchy: Hmm, Don't like ham. Get Bologna? Yo: I'm saving it. Retchy: Trade you you my crisp. Yo: No Way. Retchy: Toss in a pudding? Yo: Deal! No back Category:Transcripts